User talk:Cameddie
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:IParty with Victorious/@comment-Cameddie-20101117142519 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SeddieBerserker (Talk) 14:25, November 17, 2010 Permission Sure, feel free to make up your own episodes here! I'd love to see your ideas! Just make sure you don't deliberately steal ideas from me and Creddie4444, otherwise that's fine! Lotstar 23:53, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure, Cameddie! Like Lotstar, just don't copy our ideas! Just give me a hint of what the first episode will be! Creddie4444 04:48, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Freddie Benson (Go For it!) Sure, we don't mind havin Freddison around! MellamoSammo! 13:40, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Creddie & Niranda Wiki Hi, This is just a note that a wiki for Creddie & Niranda is now under development since the last one was inactive. Here's a link if you would like to check it out. It is currently under construction, so if you would like to help us out or contribute in any way, your efforts would be appreciated. We are currently putting together a board of admins, so please speak to the wiki creator Creddie 4 real-remember, we can only have a limited number of admins, and you must ship Creddie and/or Niranda and be fair and experienced with the wiki to be eligible. Thanks in advance! We appreciate any help with getting the wiki organized :) CreddieLuv4eva-Feel free to leave me a message! :) 22:33, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Freddie (Hey, this is Roxas, and I really enjoyed you rping as Freddie!!! Do you think you can return?) MellamoSammo! 02:55, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Don't Be Rude Your comment to me on the iLost My Mind page was rude. Jon23812 23:48, August 5, 2011 (UTC) k Fine!Lluvy120 16:08, August 10, 2011 (UTC)lluvy120 grammer hello the commet on lluvus blog was rude and other people are doing it to her and it makes me sad to see her like that so I say that people should fight fire but that makes a bigger fireCreddieforeeva 16:11, August 10, 2011 (UTC)creddieforeeva Re: brothers and sisters That's not really something we can control .... we can only advise people not to let their siblings use their account. Mak23686 17:02, August 14, 2011 (UTC) The reason why I deleted some of the Creddie nitpicks because it seemed too inappropriate. The other comments about Carly seemed really wrong. It looks like the information just came from hardcore Creddie fans thinking that their Carly is like this, like that. Like in the iOMG part where the page said she was jealous, she was really not. If you look at her expression closely, her eyes were wide open, and you could say clearly she was shocked, not jealous. And when she smiles too! They say her smile is mixed with jealousy and annoyance, but no people can really tell that. It's just the mere speculations of people editing in this wikia. Re: Deleting I think its okay to delete the line or at least phrase it another way so it isn't TOO negative. Mak23686 17:37, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you, 's nice of you. :) TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica talk page 12:59, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Questions I need to ask you something on twitter, thanks. – Eric the Grape talk 15:00, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Reports I appreciate your enthusiasm about reporting ship warring, but could you please give me a link to the culprit's user page if you report someone? It would make my job MUCH easier. Thank you. Mak23686 18:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC) My sincerest apologies Okay, so BOO, you were right about the Seddie breakup and I said (On FreddieSeddieI'mReady's blog) if you were right you'd get my sincerest apologies (since I didn't think it would happen). So....my sincerest ''apologies. I've failed. They broke up. *balloons fall from the sky* P.S. @XxiOMGxx owes you one, too. Don't let her forget. RosalieTheBrave☼ Seddie♥ one beautiful moment at a time 16:40, September 28, 2011 (UTC)RosalieTheBrave ohh. I did Forget! xD What Rosalie said. :P You were right about Seddie breaking up. It really shocked me and I was soo not expecting it. But looking back, it actually does make sense. :p So I too am sorry for doubting you. That'll teach me to agree with Rosalie. :p It was Seddie then, it's still Seddie now ("Hate you too"; "Love you too") 20:13, October 1, 2011 (UTC) LOL no offense taken. We might look'' like Sam and Freddie, but our relationship is and was very much like Carly/Freddie. :) My Idea http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DevonAndersen/Added_Actors%27_Twitter_Feeds I know you're stating your opinion, but the tone of which it was written was sort-of off-putting. The Twitter feed idea was a template I saw on the ANT FARM Wiki and decided to use for all the actors, Dan, and the iCarly Official Twitter. I understand that you disagree and I respect that, but the other users and other admins don't seem to be opposed to having the Twitter feed on the respective pages. Just letting you know where the idea came from --DevonAndersen 02:13, November 15, 2011 (UTC)